1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a coaxial electrical connector for being connected to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impedance match issue is one of the most important things for signal transmission of electrical connectors. Different kinds of ways are adopted by designers to adjust the impedance of contacts to a proper value. In order to adjust the impedance of contacts to a proper value, designers usually adopt the way of changing the dielectric constant around the contacts. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,408, a coaxial electrical connector includes an outer conductor having a tubular section. A central conductor has a mating portion that extends in an axial direction within the tubular section, the mating portion is a circular column having a cambered top. A dielectric block is molded so as to hold together the outer and central conductors together as one unit, and a radial section extends outwardly from a bottom of the contact section. However, during the mating process of the coaxial electrical connector and a complementary connector, the mating portion of the coaxial electrical connector can not be inserted into a space defined by the contact pieces of the complementary connector sometimes. Because the contact pieces of the complementary connector are not guided by the mating portion of the coaxial electrical connector well.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a coaxial electrical connector to resolve the above-mentioned problem.